Mr Perfect
by bozzonita
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but so is Harry.Ron took off, devastated by the tragic loss.Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies.And falls in love again.
1. Prologue: Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to Harry Potter.  
  
Author's note: This is my first real try to write romance, and I'm not to sure I can manage. I'll give it a try, and then you'll hopefully review, and if it's okay I'll continue.  
  
Chapter 1 – Memories  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted as a Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. Please appear at platform 9¾, Kings Cross September 1st at 11 o'clock.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hermione read the letter once more. She just couldn't believe that she was going to return to Hogwarts. She hadn't been there for the last five years, and life had been so different then. Her parents had been alive. Harry and Ron had still been her friends. Hermione and Ron had been engaged.  
  
When the trio graduated from Hogwarts they had been traveling around the world, fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Then the day had arrived, when the prophecy had come true. Harry Potter, The boy who lived, defeated Lord Voldemort. But he was also defeated himself. Hermione would never forget the sight of the two flashes, appearing out of each wand at exactly the same time, unite into a huge sphere, and then letting out two new flashes, causing both Harry and the Dark Lord to drop dead.  
  
Hermione had spoken at his funeral, since she was his closest friend attending. Ron had disappeared, brokenhearted by seeing his best friend sacrifice his life to defeat the Dark Lord. Hermione had tried to contact him several times, but Ron said he needed time. She felt insulted, since they were engaged. He'd said they were going to share everything. The ring was still lying at the bottom of her drawer, beneath some shirts which she wasn't using anymore.  
  
Author's note: I know this chapter is really short. I'll try to write longer ones later, but this was mostly history. Please review; feel free to correct grammatical mistakes as well. Thanks! 


	2. Returning

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own much.  
  
Author's note: Are the teachers traveling to Hogwarts together with the students? I'm not sure, but in this chapter I'll say that they do. Lupin does so in PoA, doesn't he?  
  
Chapter 2 – Returning  
  
She arrived to platform 9¾ fifteen minutes early. When she entered the train, she met Minerva McGonagall in the corridor.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!"  
  
The professor turned around.  
  
"Miss Granger! Welcome! But please, call me Minerva."  
  
"And you can call me Hermione." She said and smiled.  
  
"You can go and take a seat. The staff is sitting in the end of the train." Minerva said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione made her way between students, trunks and cages to the end of the train. She opened the door to the coupe which Minerva had pointed out. There was only one person sitting inside. The man looked up and looked straight into her eyes with his own silvery ones.  
  
"Granger." He said slowly.  
  
"Malfoy." She said coolly.  
  
"You'll address me as Professor Malfoy."  
  
Oh, really. What about that crap that the teachers would address each others with first names?  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here." She said.  
  
"Defence against Dark Arts teacher." He said and she could hear that he was very proud. "What about you, I thought you were an auror."  
  
"Things happened." She said simply.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard. I'm extending your condolences." He said politely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They didn't have much more time to talk since the rest of the staff entered. Everyone was left from the time when Hermione had been studying at Hogwarts herself. The train started moving and soon left King's Cross.  
  
Author's note: Well, the shorter the chapters are, the sooner can I publish them. I'll try to write longer ones, though, but I just felt that this was a nice place to stop. Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Unexpected Chemistry

Disclaimer: Why does it feel so necessary to write these things? No one here owns the characters they're writing about, but yet: I own nothing but the plot and I'm not making any money.  
  
Thank you for your reviews; Sohalia and popppincorn. Usually I respond to every reviewer, but I feel that there is nothing to say here.  
  
Chapter 3 – Unexpected Chemistry  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed. It was the first night back, and the memories had come over her like a huge wave when she had seen the castle again.  
  
She had written a letter to her lady friend, Sarah Kingsley, but hadn't sent it. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to take a walk down to the owlery (A/N: I've got a blackout, what are they calling the room with Hogwarts' owls? The word owlery popped up in my head, but I'm not sure... please tell me...) to send the letter. She put on a robe above her pajamas and went out. When she had sent the letter away with one of the school's owls, she stood at one of the windows, staring out in the dark night.  
  
"Granger!" a deep male voice behind her said surprised.  
  
She turned around to face Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Professor Malfoy." She said coolly.  
  
"Okay, I admit, I was being stupid. Sorry. Please call me Draco."  
  
"Then I suppose you can call me Hermione." She said slowly while he was sending the package he was carrying away with an owl.  
  
"So tell me," He continued, "what's it like being back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's..." she started but couldn't manage to finish the sentence. "It's..."  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Harder than I expected." She whispered.  
  
"Why?" he said, looking seriously at her.  
  
"Well... I...." She said, and it was getting harder and harder to keep the tears from flooding down her face. "Everything was so different the last time I was here..."  
  
"I heard about it. You have my apologies."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What happened to the Weasel?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and stared down into the floor. She couldn't look him in his eyes.  
  
"Weren't you guys going out for a while during the last year?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We... we were engaged."  
  
And she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I have to leave." She cried and started walking, but he stopped her.  
  
"Wait." He asked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
He put his arms around her, and she laid her head against his shoulder and just cried. It was so different from how Ron had reacted when she cried. He had just been standing there, not knowing what on earth to do, maybe patting her a little on her back. But Draco, he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go back." He whispered.  
  
With an arm around her waist he led her back to the teachers' common room, where he kissed her on the cheek before he left.  
  
The lessons started the following day. The older students remembered Hermione from when she was a student herself, but the younger ones knew about her of other reasons. In the evening, she sat down in her bedroom to prepare the lessons for the next day, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open, come in!"  
  
The door was opened and Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. When she looked up and saw who he was, she got onto her feet.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Oh, no. Absolutely not."  
  
"I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing."  
  
That was so sweet of him! What had happened to the mean Slytherin boy she knew? He looked really good too. Well, he had done so before, but she hadn't seen it until now, when he behaved well. He had messy blond hair (well it was messy, but it looked like he wanted it to be that way, if you know what I mean) , well-created features and silvery, shiny eyes.  
  
"I'm way much better, thanks." She said.  
  
"That's great." He said.  
  
It sounded like he really meant it. She still couldn't believe what a man he had turned into. Not only had he become polite and friendly, but she just couldn't get that he was so good looking! And she had really appreciated having his arms around her the previous night.  
  
"I should apologize, by the way. For being such an idiot during the school time." He said, just as if he had read her mind.  
  
"I want to apologize, too. For hitting you that time in third year..." she said smiling and he laughed.  
  
"But seriously. I was so stupid," he said, "and that was... stupid."  
  
"What happened, then?"  
  
"I grew up."  
  
While they had been talking, they had unwarily moved towards each other. Hermione's heart was beating. She wasn't supposed to feel like this!  
  
There were only like three inches between them now, and she could feel him breathing. It was like electric sparkles between them. But why didn't he do anything? Why was he just standing there? Didn't he feel anything, or what? No, wait. She shouldn't want him to feel anything. It was Draco Malfoy, for god's sake! But he was so changed...  
  
Then suddenly he bent down and his lips touched gently hers She stood on her tiptoe and kissed him back. This was a whole new experience. The world around them didn't exist any more.  
  
Shit, what am I doing? She thought panicky. Kissing Malfoy?! What about Ron... we never broke up.... but he just left. Whatever.  
  
Draco's lips moved gently down her neck. Hermione shivered with pleasure.  
  
Author's note: Well, at least that chapter was a little longer, I suppose. Review, review, review! Please... 


	4. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, in case you didn't know...  
  
Review thank-yous:  
  
Karate36chic – Thanks for the praise =) such reviews make me happy.  
  
Lily and James Potter – Thank you.  
  
Rena – Hm. You really gave me something to think about, that why Draco suddenly is so nice-thing. I really hadn't thought much about it, but of course there should be an explanation. Interesting.  
  
JBanana – Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it.  
  
Chapter 4 - Letters  
  
Hermione woke up and saw the light flowing in through the window. Soft memories from the night which had been were passing her. But she was lying alone in the bed. She moved around a little bit and found a note.  
  
Sunshine,  
  
You're the best. Sorry that I'm not with you when you wake up. No one can know about this before we se which way it takes.  
  
Draco  
  
Which way it takes... If someone had said to Hermione a month ago that she would be so into Draco Malfoy now she would have laughed. But it was true. She was seriously falling for him.  
  
He had known just how she'd like it and it had been the most wonderful night of her life. She had never experienced anything like it.  
  
She went back into reality when she heard something by the window. She let the unknown owl in and took the letter from him.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry. I've behaved very badly, and I know that you're worth more. I just needed some time. Anyway, I'm back in England and I'd really like to see you. I don't know where you are, but it's a very skilled owl so I'm sure he'll find you.  
  
I miss you,  
  
Ron  
  
Perfect timing, Hermione thought angrily. She made an paper airplane out of the letter and threw it out of the window. Finally, when she had managed to forget about him and found another man who she could feel like that for, then he came and mess with her feelings again.  
  
Ron,  
  
Things have happened. I've met someone. I've got a whole new life. If you want your ring back, then you can have it. I don't wear it anymore.  
  
No, no, no. She didn't want to write anything about the ring. It would be really mean, and she didn't want to hurt him, even though he had practically torn her heart out of her body and thrown it away.  
  
Ron,  
  
I can't. Too many things have happened; I've got a whole new life. I've met somebody.  
  
I wish you all luck,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione was sitting in her classroom a couple of minutes before classes started again after lunch when the next owl arrived.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I told you I was sorry. I'd really like to see you. I know that I've hurt you, and I'm really sorry.  
  
I still love you,  
  
Ron  
  
Ron,  
  
Leave me alone. Don't write any more letters.  
  
Hermione  
  
She sent the letter away, and tried to persuade herself that she didn't care about him. Well, he hadn't cared about her, so why should she care about him? But she did have a hard time concentrating on the lessons for the following hours.  
  
She was sitting and correcting some essays after all classes had finished when there suddenly was a knock on the door, and Draco appeared. Her heart was beating extra hard when she saw him.  
  
"It's time for dinner."  
  
"Oh, I forget about the time. I'm coming, just a minute..."  
  
There was a small passionate moment before the left the classroom, heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
After dinner, they had company walking back to the teachers' common room. They were very tense, it was very hard for them to keep their hands of eachothers.  
  
"Er..." Hermione said, "I think... it's a boggart in my drawer. Well, If you have some time, maybe you'd be able to... check it out."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
When the door was safely closed behind them he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Boggart, you said?"  
  
"Well I had to say something, hadn't I?"  
  
His finger was moving gently over her face.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered.  
  
Later  
  
They were lying together in her bead. His hand in her hair, her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect moment. But they were dragged back into reality by a knock on the window. Hermione got out of bead and put on the first piece of clothe that she saw, which happened to be Draco's white t-shirt. It was way too large for her. But she opened the window, let the owl in and took the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
You have to understand. I can't live without you. Without you, my life is empty. I really want to see you again.  
  
Please?  
  
Ron  
  
"What's it about?" Draco asked while he started to get dressed. His clothes were all spread around the room.  
  
Hermione hesitated.  
  
"It was from Ron." She said weakly.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
"I thought you hadn't talked to him for a pretty long time."  
  
"Well, he wrote to me this morning, he wanted to see me. I told him that it was too late, but he refuses to give up."  
  
"Well, don't answer this one, then."  
  
"But I care about him!" she said in despair. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Do what you think would be the best. Could I have my t-shirt, please?"  
  
Hermione raised her arms and let him take off her the t-shirt. She stood silent and watched him get into his robe. Then he kissed her quickly on her mouth and left.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You say you're sorry. Well, that's good, but I've moved on. You just left for two whole years, didn't give a damn about me. You never wrote, didn't answer my letters. I had to move on. Did you honestly think that I'd be sitting, waiting for you to return? Would you really have wanted me to do so? Do you honestly think that you've the right to demand such thing?  
  
Because you haven't. You could at least have talked to me. For god's sake, Ron, we were engaged. We would face life together, you said. You're such a wimp! Just because life is hard, you leave and don't give a damn about everyone who needs you! You just left me there, to take care of everything, and can you imagine what that felt like? Bet you never did, did you?  
  
You see, that's your problem. You can't handle any kind of pressure or problem. When we did fight, you totally freaked out. You couldn't handle me crying. Life with you was okay when everything was fine. But you know, life's not usually perfect! Life contains problems, and you have to learn to deal with them.  
  
Besides, I've met someone new. Well he doesn't freak out if I'm crying, and I know that he'd do anything for me. That's the man I need. You're not a man. You're still a boy, you act like a child, disappears whenever a problem appears. Grow up, Ron.  
  
It's over. Don't ever write to me again. Well, in case it isn't something special (like you're getting married or something). But no more "I'm sorry, I want you back"- letters. And I think that I've explained rather well why I don't want to see you.  
  
I wish you all luck, though  
  
Hermione  
  
Author's note: Ha! At last I managed to write a pretty long one! 


	5. Draco's Story

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing – nada – ingenting!  
  
**Author's note:** Ey, readers! Long time, no see of this story but now I'm back!  
  
**Review-thank yous:  
**  
Angel of Slytherin – More is coming. Right now.  
  
**Chapter 5 – Draco's story  
**  
Obviously it worked, because Ron didn't write any more letters. Good, Hermione thought. But still, why did she feel so sorry about it?  
  
I wasn't mean to him, she tried to convince herself. I just told the truth. Telling the truth is always the best thing to do, right? Of course it is. Always tell the truth, even if it hurts.  
  
Then why did it keep her awake at this time of night? It was about 2:00 AM, and she sighed and turned around in the bed. Finally, she decided to go and take a little walk, maybe a bit of fresh air.  
  
She took on a robe over her pajamas and went out in the Teacher Common room, but stopped, surprised. There was a fire in the fireplace, and someone was sitting on the couch in front of it, burning papers. She couldn't see who, because it was only a shadow.  
  
She cleared her throat to announce her arrival. The person in front of the fire looked up, and she could now see who it was.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Oh, it was just you. You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. What are you doing?"  
  
"Just burning some stuff I found in my drawer. Nothing important."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" she asked, curiously and walked closer.  
  
"Old papers. It's nothing interesting!"  
  
She stared into the flames.  
  
"Hey, that thing in there looks like a photo album!"  
  
Draco didn't answer, and had turned away, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"What are you doing, really?"  
  
"Just getting rid of my old life" he muttered.  
  
"What happened to your old life, then? What happened to the old you?"  
  
"You just won't give up, will you?" he asked  
  
"No! C'mon, Draco, tell me!"  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't want to go into details, but... well; it was just after graduation. I was supposed to join the Death Eaters."  
  
She sat down on couch next to him.  
  
"Continue" she incited.  
  
"Before we left Hogwarts, I was called into Professor Dumbledore's office. He's really good at psyching people."  
  
She didn't say anything, just listened carefully to what he was saying.  
  
"It was never a secret that Father was a Death Eater, and Dumbledore knew that I was supposed to become one as well. So Dumbledore tried to... convert me, and succeeded. I had a hard time deciding how to break the bands with my family, but then I decided to become a spy."  
  
"That's brave."  
  
"Yeah. But it didn't really turn out great. You see... before you can be accepted into the Death Eater Society you have to pass a certain amount of tests."  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know. I didn't really pass them great. But since Father was such a powerful member, I got more chances. It took me two years, before it was decided that I was accepted."  
  
"That's only one year before..."  
  
"I know" Draco interrupted. "And the Dark Lord knew that you were coming closer. He didn't trust anyone. So they decided, as a last challenge, to give me some Verisaterum and then question me."  
  
A little "oh" slipped out of Hermione's mouth.  
  
"They were going to kill me, and it's a miracle that I escaped."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Auror attack. Then, Dumbledore kind of took care of me. I had to keep hiding from them. But luckily, you three defeated him a year later, and I was allowed to live again. Dumbledore helped me to this job, and here I am."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Draco. If I had have any idea of what you're been going through..."  
  
"Your life hasn't exactly been simple either, has it?" he said and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"No, but still, I can't believe how it must have felt, just keeping all your emotions inside yourself like that."  
  
"Sch" he said and pressed a finger against her lips before bending towards her.  
  
This chapter ends just here, with the passionate couple making love on the couch. 


	6. Tom Riddle Jr

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction site! If I was J.K. Rowling I would definitively not be publishing my stories here.  
  
**Author's note:** This is not a good chapter. This is not a good chapter. This is not a good chapter. But you should read it anyway, since it brings the story forward.

I've only got one single review... but thanks to blondi gurl, who made my day!

**Chapter 6 – Tom Riddle Jr.  
**  
When Christmas had passed, they were officially an item and had moved together in a double room at Hogwarts.  
  
Strange things had begun to happen. In the Daily Prophet they could read about a lot of strange things, which reminded Hermione of the time when Voldemort was in power. But he couldn't be, right? She had seen him be defeated, with her own eyes. He was gone.  
  
"Do you want to go on a trip to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?" Draco asked suddenly one morning. "Only you and me."  
  
Hermione stuck her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"What about the lessons?"  
  
"Well love, in the evening of course."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love to!"  
  
So, on Valentine's day, about a month later, she was wandering around in Hogsmeade with Draco's arm around her waist.  
  
"Would you like to go up to the hill and watch the stars?" he asked. "The weather is really nice."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They climbed upwards and took a seat at the top. Hermione looked amazingly into the night sky.  
  
"Like it, darling?" Draco wondered.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"I've got something I'd like to give to you." He whispered.  
  
She turned to face him. He took a small, black box out of his pocket. Hermione's heart was beating harder than ever. (A/N Well that may be an exaggeration, I think her heart had been beating pretty hard before, like when Harry died and You-know-who was defeated, but whatever...) Draco opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring with a diamond, which glittered in the star light.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He whispered.  
  
A tear of joy made its way down her cheek.  
  
"Yes" she whispered. "I... I love you..."  
  
He put the ring on her finger, where it fitted perfectly.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her.  
  
It was like fireworks exploded inside her. She felt like it was the first time she had ever been kissed. She had never been kissed like that before...  
  
They was lying on the hill, everything was just so perfect. Suddenly she felt a freezing puff, which made her shiver.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Something... or someone is here..." she whispered.  
  
"No, darling, it's only you and me..."  
  
Hermione sat up quickly.  
  
"Seriously, Draco. C'mon, let's go."  
  
He got onto his feet and followed her down the hill, still holding her hand. Then suddenly a shadow appeared in front of them. The person stepped out of the shadows. He was very pale, with long, thin arms.  
  
She had seen this man before... or someone who looked very much alike him. This man was like a younger copy...  
  
"V-v-voldemort!" she whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco took instinctively a step forwards, like he wanted to protect Hermione.  
  
"Not Voldemort, unforetunately." The pale man hissed. "I call myself Tom Riddle Jr. I've come to have revenge on my father's behalf..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco said.  
  
"Don't ask me what I'm talking about, betrayer! You and the mudblood... filthy little mudblood..."  
  
"Hermione, run!" Draco whispered while he took his wand out.  
  
"No, Draco, you can't... you mustn't..."  
  
"Run!"  
  
He pushed her a couple of meters away. She started to run, but tripped and landed on the ground. She looked up, just in time to see Draco and Tom raise their wands.  
  
It was just like that day about two years ago. A red flash was shot out of each of the two wands. The two flashes united in the middle of the air and turned into a huge sphere. Not again... not now... not Carmina Tartum... not Draco! She didn't want to experience this again! It was exactly like that horrible day, but it wasn't Harry, it was Draco, the love of her life. And he wasn't fighting against Voldemort, he was fighting against his son. She really didn't care about Tom Riddle Jr.; all she wished was that Draco would survive.  
  
"Run, Draco! Draco, run!" she screamed.  
  
But he was like stoned. It was like a magical power separated him from her world.  
  
Two new flashes appeared out of the ball. She saw one attacking Draco, one attacking Tom. She saw the flash hit Draco, she saw him fall down. Then the whole world exploded around her. A blast wave pushed her backwards. Everything was black.  
  
**Author's note:** I know that name Carmina Tartum stinks. I was trying to find something in the same style as Prior Incantato... If anyone of you knows a better name, feel free to tell me. 


	7. St Mungo's Hospital

**Disclaimer:** All places, characters and happenings from the original books belong to JK Rowling and it'd better stay that way since I know that if I would have written those books, they wouldn't be this good.  
  
**Author's note:** Uh-oh... next chapter up already! I'm concentrating on this story right now.  
  
**Chapter 7 – St Mungo's Hospital**  
  
The first thing which Hermione saw when she woke up was a white wall. (A/N I suppose the walls in St Mungo's are white? Don't hate me just because I'm too lazy to look it up...) The room was empty.  
  
Hey, I'm awake, she wanted to shout, but maybe that would have been a little cocky. But as if he could read her mind, a red-haired man stepped into the room. A man who seemed suspiciously familiar.  
  
"Ron?!" She whispered.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Welcome back" he said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Stupid question, really. It was very obvious that he worked as a healer. But she was just so shocked. She'd thought she'd never see him again! He looked pretty much like when they had last met with his flaming red, pretty messy hair and all those freckles, but kind of... stronger.  
  
"I work here. Well, let's see. How are you feeling?"  
  
She just couldn't get it. They had gone through so much together and hadn't met in such a long time, but he acted like he didn't know her.  
  
It was that stupid letter, a voice inside her said. Why did she have to write such things? Oh, she regretted it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he repeated.  
  
She didn't really know. It didn't hurt anywhere, at least. She felt more confused.  
  
"Okay" she said weekly.  
  
"Great." He said and sounded in an affected cheery way. "We'll keep you for observation this night. If you need anything, just call the bell."  
  
He was on his way out through the door when Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Have you got a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He closed the door, but didn't come closer. Hermione hesitated.  
  
"You were found on the hill in Hogsmeade." Ron said when she still didn't say anything.  
  
"What about the others?" she said, trying to sound naturally.  
  
Ron hesitated.  
  
"Dead" he whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Hermione, Draco was dead in that moment when the flash hit him. He wasn't suffering. It was Carmina Tartum." (A/N: Still sorry about that name...)  
  
"I know" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you know, I'm really sorry for you. I am."  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears. He sounded so honest...  
  
"Draco proposed to me." She whispered and fingered at the ring.  
  
Ron's face turned all pale. He opened the door.  
  
"I have to go. Other patients are waiting..." he said and left.  
  
"Well done, Granger!" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Miss Granger?" a female healer said and entered the room.  
  
Mrs Malfoy..., Hermione thought, but still answered in the affirmative when spoken to.  
  
"We have got your test results."  
  
"Are they good? I mean, may I check out today?"  
  
"Yes, you are fine and will be leaving soon. But there's still one thing we'd like to tell you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The healer walked over and sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are pregnant." 


	8. Getting on with her Life

**Disclaimer:** Nope. It's still not mine!  
  
**Review-thank yous:** Angel of Slytherin and Nocturnal007, thanks

**Chapter**** 8 – Getting on with her life**

"I-I'm WHAT?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"You're having a baby" the healer repeated.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. And you will."  
  
"But... I can't handle having one. I mean... the father is dead, damn it!" she cried.  
  
"There's lots of single mum's out there nowadays" the female healer said comforting. "A baby is a wonderful gift to life."  
  
"I'm sure it is, but..."  
  
"If you want to give it up, you will have to make your decision soon."  
  
"No – no, I can't give it up."  
  
"Good, then. But you seem to be recovered after the attack, which means that you may check out."  
  
One month and a half later   
  
Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table, slowly sipping a cup of coffee. Today was the day. She was finally going back to Hogwarts to take care of her and Draco's things.  
  
She hadn't been there since the incident. She knew that she would break down just by seeing that place again, but she knew that she had to go soon. They couldn't store all their stuff forever at Hogwarts, could they? And she didn't want them to just pack it together and send it over, she needed to go there. She wanted to go there and pack the stuff together, like a final goodbye.  
  
Perhaps returning to Hogwarts to teach had been a mistake, she didn't know. But she knew that after this, she couldn't ever go back to teaching again. That would have been all wrong. She was going to have that baby, she was going to take care of him or her when he or she grew up and eventually she would be looking around for another job, here in London. She didn't really care about meeting someone and getting married right now. Maybe she would meet someone someday and fall in love again. But that day wouldn't come faster just because she was waiting. So why wait?  
  
She went back to reality and watched her clock, which showed 10:12 AM. She'd better get going, so she put on a black skirt and a black shirt and walked over to the fireplace. She was going there by floo powder, straight into Professor Dumbledore's office. She had owled him earlier and alerted him so that he was aware of that she would be coming.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for her when she arrived and rushed towards the fireplace to help her up.  
  
"Hermione! How are you doing?"  
  
"Um - I'm okay, I guess..."  
  
"The trip went well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then. You know where to go. The new password is _Muggles rocks_. Stupid, I know, but it was your substitute's idea. Anyway, just take your time and come back when you're ready. In case I'm not in my office, the password here is _Seventeen galleons and eight sickles_."  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said weekly.  
  
"You're welcome. And take care."  
  
She left Dumbledore's office and walked towards the teacher's common room.  
  
Thank god everyone is in class, she thought. She didn't want to meet anyone, didn't want their pity, and didn't want to embarrass them. And she got lucky and didn't meet anyone. She entered the empty common room and remained standing still, staring at the fireplace. It felt like it was yesterday she had come out of her room and found Draco sitting here, burning papers.  
  
I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not a damn baby who cries!  
  
She walked towards the room which they had shared and laid her right hand on the knob, hesitating. Then she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It smelt a little stale. Obviously, no one had been here since they left for Hogsmeade that evening almost two months ago. She could still smell him. A pair of his robes were thrown on a chair in a corner, and so was hers.  
  
She threw herself on the bed, burying her face in his pillow with tears streaming down her cheeks. She lay there, sobbing, smelling, for almost an hour. Her eyelids were so heavy...  
  
She woke up four hours later with an awful headache. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Why did everyone in her life disappear?  
  
Her parents, dead. Because of Voldemort. Harry, dead. Because of Voldemort as well. Ron, gone and didn't give a damn about her any more. Even that was because of Voldemort! Draco, her new passion in life, dead. Because of Voldemort's son!  
  
She got out of the bed and started to pack all the stuff together. She didn't know what to do with his things; should she keep it? Or give it to someone, or maybe just throw it away? At last she decided to take everything with her now, and maybe she could decide what to do with it later.  
  
She didn't bother folding everything neatly or something like that; she just pressed everything into a trunk which she later pulled through the corridors to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So you're back. Did it go well?"  
  
"Yes" Hermione said and held a hand against her stomach which hurt.  
  
He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
The pain in her stomach had grown stronger.  
  
"I'm fine" she said, but then another wave of pain came along, causing her to drop the trunk and bend down.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"My stomach" she whined.  
  
Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits on the wall.  
  
"August! Go and get Madam Pomfrey, will you?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the man in the portrait said and hurried away.  
  
Hermione was lying on her side on the floor, puffing heavily, her arms wrapped around her stomach in pain, when Madam Pomfrey finally arrived.  
  
"Oh, dear. Oh, dear."  
  
Then she passed out. 


	9. A Bouquet of Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything which you recognize from the books or the movies.  
  
**Author's note:** I'm so, so sorry this took so long, I've been having writers block in this story and I've been working on my other story as well. I'll try to finish this one though; there shouldn't be too many chapters left. I hate unfinished stories, and I have loads of them. But I'll do my best.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Bouquet of Flowers**  
  
The pain woke her again, and she was now lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. She moaned weakly and thereby told Madam Pomfrey that she was awake again.  
  
"Oh, dear," she said. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine."  
  
"My... my stomach," Hermione groaned.  
  
"We have to get you to St. Mungo's," was the last words Hermione heard before she blacked out again.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was facing the white walls of St. Mungo's once again. She had this strange feeling in her body and especially her stomach, it felt kind of... empty. She managed to turn her head to look around in the room, and caught sight of a female healer, standing in the opposite end of the room, changing the water in a vase with flowers.  
  
Like if the healer felt that she was being watched, she turned around and saw that Hermione now was conscious.  
  
"Finally!" she said. "Can you speak?"  
  
The healer was an older woman, slightly overweight and with rather short, curly hair. She reminded Hermione a little of her own grandmother, even though it was several years since she saw her.  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but her throat was all dry.  
  
"Thirsty," she managed to hiss.  
  
"Of course," the healer said. "I'll get you some water."  
  
She grabbed a glass from the bedside table and poured up some water from a water bottle which stood there as well. She held the glass in front of Hermione's mouth and let her drink.  
  
"I'm healer Watson," the healer said and smiled. "But you can call me Barbara."  
  
She put the glass of water back at the table.  
  
Hermione managed to smile weakly back. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
Barbara didn't say anything but sat down and looked back, suddenly very worried.  
  
"It's gone, isn't it?" Hermione said suddenly. "The baby."  
  
"It's not your fault," Barbara said quickly. "It just happens sometimes, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"But you were still lucky," Barbara continued. "You got here in time, and you will probably be able to leave in a couple of days."  
  
A silence fell between them.  
  
"I'm going to let you rest a little," Barbara said and rose from the bed, where she had been sitting on the edge.  
  
Hermione looked around in the room and her gaze fell upon the flower bouquet.  
  
"Where are these from?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," Barbara said. "I forgot to mention, there was a man here to see you, he brought them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He didn't say who he was. I recognized him, though, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere, but I can't tell... god, it's really annoying me..."  
  
"Was he old, or...?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, about your age, I guess. But I'd better be going. I'll check upon you," Barbara promised.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Barbara said before exiting and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Hermione looked at the beautiful bouquet. It was wild flowers, just the kinds Hermione loved. She liked wild flowers over all, but this person had managed to find just her favourites. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a flower that wasn't really matching the others, stuck in the middle. It was a simple red rose.

* * *

Flashback   
  
_"They'll see us!" she said and they broke apart.  
  
He took her hand and hurried away, pulling her with him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she whispered, giggling.  
  
"Just follow me," he answered in a whisper and continued pulling her.  
  
She stumbled after him. "Stop, it's dangerous being alone out here," she protested.  
  
He didn't care, though, just continued pulling her with him. They walked in the edge of the woods, and finally they reached a glade with a small, rippling creek. She took a deep breath.  
  
"God, it's beautiful," she whispered. "Look at the roses..."  
  
In a corner of the glade there was a couple of beautiful red roses. She walked over there and bent down to look closer, pulling him with her since their hands were still joined.  
  
"This is amazing," she whispered, afraid to break the beautiful silence there was as well, before turning to her company.  
  
They stood, merely inches away, holding hands. She looked up, deep into his eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight. She was like hypnotized.  
  
A minute later, she stood on her tiptoe and he was bending down towards her. The couple simply continued where they had left of. His lips gently touching her, her arms wrapped around his neck while his were slowly sliding down her back.  
  
It was simply a casual moment in the world around. But there, in that glade, it was not a casual thing. It was the deepest feelings of them all._  
  
End of flashback

* * *

Sunday morning she was discharged from the hospital, three days after she woke up. Maybe surprisingly, she didn't feel very happy leaving. It had been kind of a security. Now she had to start her new life, she had to start from zero again, and it wasn't going to be easy. She was almost losing her apartment since she because of her unemployment couldn't afford to pay full rent.  
  
But she couldn't lie and say that she didn't feel well enough to leave, because the healers had patients enough anyway. She had to take care of herself on her own now, but before, there was something she knew she had to do. She both dreaded it and looked forward to it, it was a whole blur of mixed emotions.  
  
When she waved at Barbara to take the elevator, she didn't press the button for the entrance floor, but another button, more exactly the button to the floor where she had been the previous time she had been there.  
  
The elevator went upwards two floors, before stopping and sliding its doors open. She hesitated before exiting; what if she was wrong? That would be so embarrassing. But she couldn't be wrong, could she? It must have been a sign.  
  
She wandered about aimlessly along the corridor, not knowing where too look, before a young female healer stopped her.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss?" she said.  
  
Hermione hesitated. Tell her no. You don't have to do this, tell her no and walk out of here.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for... Ron Weasley? If he's in?"  
  
"Yes, do you have an appointment?"  
  
Hermione stared at her.  
  
"Does he know you're coming?" the healer repeated.  
  
"No," she said weakly. "I-I'm a friend of his. Do you know if he's got a break or something soon?"  
  
The healer looked curiously at her.  
  
"I'll check the schedule. Wait here," she said and disappeared into a room situated close to where they were. She appeared out of the room a minute later. "Guess what? It's your lucky day. Mr. Weasley's got a break right now."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Hermione could say.  
  
"He's probably in the staff room," the healer continued. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
Hermione followed her quietly to a door in the opposite end of the corridor. The female healer unlocked it with a key and stuck her head in.  
  
"Ron? There's a visitor for you," she said before pulling her head back into the corridor. "You go in."  
  
Hermione hesitated, but then took the dreaded step into the room. The bang as the door was shut behind her seemed to echo in the room.  
  
Thankfully, Ron was alone, sitting on a couch reading some kind of Quidditch magazine. When he looked up and saw whom it was, he immediately laid the magazine away and stood up.  
  
"Hermione?" he said surprised. "What-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I might step by... since I was here already," she rambled.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you were... here again," he finished lamely.  
  
"I wanted to ask you..." she began but her voice faded away.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"If... if you gave me those flowers," she said and stared blushing down into the carpet.  
  
"How did you guess?" he asked quietly.  
  
Relieved she looked up again. "Barbara told me it was a man about my age, and then it was that rose that didn't exactly match the other flowers."  
  
"You remembered."  
  
"Yeah," she said and silence was laid between them for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "I also wanted to ask you if... you might... would... let me see you some time," she finished quickly.  
  
"You want to?" he said.  
  
"Er... if you don't mind."  
  
"No, of course I don't. Maybe... we could have lunch or a cup of coffee some time when you're available."  
  
"I'm available... always. I quit work. You decide."  
  
"How about... a cup of coffee or something, maybe. Friday, this upcoming week?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, great."  
  
They decided to meet at a small Coffee Shop in Diagon Alley at four o'clock.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, "for the flowers."  
  
"I just wanted you to know that... there's someone who cares about you," he said quickly and looked away, blushing.  
  
"I'd go. See you Friday, then," she said before exiting the room, celebrating inside.

* * *

Author's note: Found the optimal soundtrack for writing this fic; Mariah Carey. Her song 'Hero' is just so beautiful. sobs  
  
Happy for every single review,  
  
Megafreak


	10. Over a Cup of Coffee

**Disclaimer:** You think I own this? _Megafreak will not be able to write any more, since she just died laughing.  
_  
**Review thank-yous:**  
  
Angel of Slytherin – Thanks for the review. I felt really mean letting those things happen, but... the story must go on, lol

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Over A Cup of Coffee**  
  
It took Hermione two hours to get ready before she left for meeting Ron. She wanted to look good; but not like she'd dressed up. After all, it was not like a date. Just a cup of coffee one friend to another. Finally, she chose to dress in a simple beige skirt and a red tight t-shirt. Her dark hair was down with beautiful curls, and she had just some mascara on.  
  
She apparated to the cafe where they had decided to meet, and got there just in time. Ron was late and she started to be worried that he might not show up or something, but then he came, just five minutes late.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," he said and sat down opposite her. "Did I keep you waiting?"  
  
"Nah, I just arrived."  
  
"You look great," slipped out of him and when he realized what he just had said, he blushed violently. "I just mean... you look like you're feeling better," he added lamely.  
  
Fortunately, a waitress approached their table and interrupted the embarrassing moment.  
  
"Cappuccino, thanks," Hermione said and the waitress noted it in her little note book.  
  
"Just coffee, please," Ron said, the waitress noted his order as well and dissappeared.  
  
"I thought you didn't like coffee," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I learned. In France."  
  
"You've been in France?"  
  
"Yeah, I... when... it... happened, whatever you know what I'm talking about, anyway, I went to France for a week."  
  
"And what did you do then?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I went to Rumania, visited Charlie for a couple of months," Ron told her, "he taught me a little about the dragons and stuff."  
  
The waitress returned with two cups of different coffee and placed them on the table. Ron took his and sipped a little before continuing.  
  
"It was pretty cool, but yet I decided to go to Egypt instead, visiting Bill. But that was boring, so I left after about a month. Fred and George planned to start another joke shop, in the US this time."  
  
"They have expanded a lot," Hermione said. "There are five shops in England now, I heard."  
  
"Yeah. So I was in the US for pretty long, helping them getting the shop going, you know..."  
  
"But then you came back."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I didn't feel at home everywhere, I was restless and... I missed England and certain things over here. So I returned. And the rest, you probably know of."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and all sudden did she seem very interested in her cappuccino.  
  
"Enough about me, what have you been doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I?" Hermione said. "Well, I... I worked a little on different places. At the ministry, but that was not really my thing. I had put the auror dream behind me, and... I never did find a job I really enjoyed, until I heard that Hogwarts needed a new Muggle Studies professor."  
  
"You never took Muggle Studies for more than a year."  
  
"Yeah, but I am muggleborn, remember? They didn't consider it being necessary. And the rest is history."  
  
"Kind of, at least."  
  
They sipped the coffee in silence.  
  
"So what are you doing now, then?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione thought for a while before answering.  
  
"Nothing," she said then.  
  
"Nothing?" he repeated dumbly.  
  
"I'm not working, and I'm not seeing anyone... I'm just sitting in my apartment, thinking, mostly."  
  
"Yeah, you've been having a hard time."  
  
"But I'd need a job," she said. "I need the money. I can't afford the rent for my apartment so they might throw me out soon."  
  
"Throw you out?!"  
  
"But I'll manage. I'm sure there's somewhere I can stay."  
  
"Like at my place," Ron said so quietly that Hermione thought she might have imagined it.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Ron said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, feeling slightly disappointed.  
  
An embarrassing silence lay between them.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Ron said suddenly. "For... for just leaving."  
  
"That's the past," Hermione said monotonously.  
  
"Maybe," Ron said. "But I still want to... yeah, just say that I'm really so, so sorry. You have all right in the world to be mad with me."  
  
"I was," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But that passed, I guess. No one's perfect."  
  
"Not even you?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out. Ron's wide grin went into a laugh, and Hermione giggled with him.  
  
"But seriously," Hermione said after a while. "It's quite understandable that you needed some time alone, I mean, your best friend had just died."  
  
"But still," he persisted. "We should have... gone through that together," he added quickly.  
  
"That should have been easier," Hermione agreed. "But... yeah, that's the past. I'm looking forward."  
  
"So, what do you see?"  
  
Hermione thought. What did she see, if she looked forward? A job, popped up in her head.  
  
"A job," she said simply. "A life. Seeing someone comes rather low on my priorities.  
  
"I can understand that," he said.  
  
"What are you going to do, then?" she asked, curious on his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know," he said slowly. "Honestly, I don't. I guess I'll meet someone, eventually, and get married and such. But that seems really far away."  
  
"Oh yes it does."  
  
They had drunken their coffee a long time ago, and now the waitress was glaring at them. Obviously she didn't want them to sit there if they weren't eating, so they paid for the coffee and left.  
  
"So...," Ron said and his voice faded away before he restarted. "Will I be seeing you around, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "I guess. I had a good time."  
  
"Me too. And if...," he started but never finished the sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking... that if it's a crisis and you've got absolutely no where to stay, just owl me, okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
When they had split up, she walked slowly along Diagon Alley, thinking about her meeting with Ron, especially what he just had said. Had he really said what she thought he had said?  
  
Living at Ron's?  
  
She got a weird feeling of that thought. It should be the last resort. Which idiot goes to live at her old fiancé's apartment?  
  
But then again, why did she like that thought?

* * *

**Author's note:** Considering this story going towards its end, although there's some more chapters to go; I decided to start up a new story, although I've limited myself to two at the time and I have still got my other story; Tamara Malfoy. However, this new story is called Crushes in the Past and it's a time-turner story; I'd be really glad if someone felt for reading the first chapters.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Megafreak 


	11. Mr Perfect

**Disclaimer:** ::rolls her eyes::  
  
Review-thank you to Angel of Slytherin; here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Mr. Perfect**  
  
"Thanks really much, Ron", Hermione said, carrying the last trunk in through the door. "I would have understood if you didn't want me here."  
  
"My pleasure", he said.  
  
"I'll take the couch", she said quickly. "You keep the bed."  
  
"No, you take the bed. I'm fine on the couch."  
  
"No, really. I'll take the couch."  
  
"Well... thanks, then," he said with a small shrug and turned to some big muggle device she had brought. "Now, tell me what this is."  
  
"It's called a TV", she said. "You can watch other people do stuff... but fictional. I'll show you."  
  
Ron appeared to be very interested in muggle devices; a habit he might have inherited from his father. However, Hermione's TV became his new favourite hobby, and the only times when she could watch the programs she'd like to see, was when Ron was at work.  
  
He worked the day shifts, usually, but sometimes he was needed at St. Mungo's at night, and it was during these nights that Hermione usually sat up watching TV until five in the morning, when he usually came home.  
  
So it was one of those nights. One channel showed a horror movie – Hermione had always loved those, but since the... happenings many of them were really frightening her. This one, for instance, nearly made her scream out loud, even though she had seen it before; and that time she hadn't found it scaring at all.  
  
She startled when the door was opened and was about to scream again, but managed to keep it inside.  
  
"Hey, still awake?" Ron's voice was heard from outside the hall.  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
One minute later, Ron entered the living room and joined her in the couch.  
  
"Another one of those, huh?" he said.  
  
"I like horror movies", she said.  
  
"Sure? You look pale and scared."  
  
"That's the point", she said, sighing and threw one of the pillows at him. "Had a good day? Or... night, maybe."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You?"  
  
"Great!" she announced.  
  
"Oh? Anything special?"  
  
"I got an owl", she started. "Guess who's going to be the new Minister of Magic Assistant?"  
  
He just stared.  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"No, it's true", she said excitedly. "It's so awesome!"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "It's great, I'm really happy for you, Hermione."  
  
"So I'll be able to get my own apartment again", she said. "You probably want me out of here."  
  
"No hurry", he said. Hermione looked curiously, as if she thought there might be something more he wanted to have said with that declaration. Ron blushed violently, avoiding her intense gaze. "I just meant that... it's no problem if you want to stay a day or two longer. I don't mind, really", he finished lamely.  
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nothing", she said. "You are funny."  
  
He threw the pillow, which he had been having in his knee since it had been thrown on him, back on Hermione.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ten seconds later, the scene was like taken from World War III, the War of the Pillows. The pillow fight transformed into some kind of wrestling match, in which Ron was very superior. It took him less than a minute to roll her down on the floor, but unfortunately for him, she had a fast grip of one of his upper arms and pulled him with her down on the floor. When they were down at the floor, she turned over to face Ron, who was lying on his back. Then everything just happened so quickly.  
  
There was a fast kiss, then another one. Yet one and the kisses became deeper and more passionate. A scream was heard from the TV and made them both startle and break apart. Ron appeared to be pretty irritated, but Hermione started giggling. A minute later, even Ron couldn't help laughing, and soon they were lying together on the floor, totally messed up, roaring with laughter. Hermione laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
Okay, maybe he wasn't the knight, the perfect gentleman, he had his bad habits, but so did she. Maybe their love wasn't perfect either – but they could overcome that, if they just tried. Maybe he wasn't like Mr. Perfect, but he was Ron. And in that very moment, that was everything she wanted.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry if someone was disappointed by the ending. It seemed to be a Draco/Hermione story in the beginning, but then suddenly during writing it, I realized that I don't like that ship – I'd rather skip it (skip the ship, lol), so I felt for killing him of. Sorry.  
  
I'll write an epilogue as well, but it's not very necessary though.  
  
Again, I'm happy for anyone who checks out my other stories.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Megafreak 


	12. Epilogue To Have and to Hold

**Disclaimer:** If I had created this world, Sirius would be alive, Ron would have asked Hermione out long ago and Snape would have washed his hair. So obviously, this world isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – To have and to hold**  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror. She looked just wonderful. She wore a white, sleeveless, beautiful dress. Her hair was up in some kind of artistic bun, and she was holding a bouquet of red roses, just like the one he had stuck into that bouquet he had given her at the hospital.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "It's open," she said, her voice slightly shaking.  
  
The door was opened and Sarah Kingsley stuck her head in. "There's someone here to see you, claims she's an old friend of yours."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Sarah stepped aside, and instead Ginny Weasley appeared in the doorway. She gazed round-eyed at Hermione.  
  
"God, Hermione, you look just stunning!"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said and hurried up to the red-haired woman to embrace her. "It must have been over two years!"  
  
"Thought I'd step by," Ginny said and hugged Hermione back. "It's just so perfect!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, it is. I'd ask you to be my made of honour but I promised Sarah years ago..."  
  
"That's okay with me," Ginny said. "I mean, still, we haven't been keeping in touch enough for such a thing."  
  
"It's a shame."  
  
"But that is all about to change, right?" Ginny said, sounding a little worried that she might lose her old friend again.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said, grinning widely. "After all, you're my new sister-in-law."  
  
Sarah appeared again. "It's time, she said."  
  
"I'd go," Ginny said, almost whispering. "Mum saved me a seat. Good luck!"  
  
Hermione's throat felt suddenly all dry and she couldn't say a word, but she managed to raise her hand and wave at Ginny as she left the room.  
  
"Nervous?" Sarah asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"But no doubts, right? You don't want me to object to cover up for you?" she joked.  
  
Hermione managed to smile, but inside she was deeply serious. She had no doubts at all, this was the right thing. It wasn't just a passion; it was love, deep love. They had known each other for so long, they knew each other so well and had changed so much during the years. They had both matured and were now ready for taking this step.  
  
In a blur she followed Sarah out and to the entrance of the church. The music started to play, Sarah set of into the church and Hermione followed her, not really aware of the surroundings.  
  
She didn't realize that she had reached the altar and now stood in front of the man she had agreed to share her life with, until the music was finished and the audience sat down. She looked straight into Ron's emerald eyes and was totally lost.  
  
"We are gathered here today, in front of God and these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in the holy matrimony. If anyone knows any reason why these two shouldn't be wed, you may now speak or forever hold your peace."  
  
A silence fell over the church when the priest waited for about a minute.  
  
"Good. Do you, Hermione Granger," the priest started and Hermione reacted on the sound of her name.  
  
"... take this man, Ronald Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death breaks you apart?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat quietly, scared it wouldn't be strong enough.  
  
"I do," she said and a great feeling of relief permeated her.  
  
"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death breaks you apart?"  
  
Ron just smiled a smile that almost made Hermione's heart melt, and then said simply:  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Hermione's lips were slightly shaking when they nervously met Ron's. The kiss was gentle and perfect but rather short and not very passionate. Hermione had never enjoyed kissing in public.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, which she tried to blink away so her makeup wouldn't be ruined.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Hand in hand the bride and groom walked together down the church to the audience's echoing applauses.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yep, there it goes. Finally! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed during the writing of this fan fiction. Thanks also to anyone who might review this epilogue, which I gladly see that you do.  
  
Megafreak 


End file.
